


The Last Correspondence

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last correspondence between Moriarty and his right hand man, Sebastian Moran. A look into Moriarty's more vulnerable side, and poking a stick at Sebastian's secret, carefully contained anger issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June 13, 1891

My dearest Sebastian,

As June 15th fast approaches, I am in constant reminder of my mortality, which seems to grow more and more noticeable by the passing of each day. As my most trusted confidant, and I am reluctant to admit, my best friend, I trust this very real vulnerability only to you, and I must tell you that I have always respected you above all else (except maybe for Mr. Holmes himself.)

As you well know, on June 15th I will face Sherlock Homes yet again for what I believe may be the last. If I am right, this will be our last correspondence, and the aforementioned date will be the last time you see me, but as always in these situations, I most likely will not see you.

I've waited for my death for many years and even wished it upon myself more times than I'd care to admit, but of course you know this. Now that my time is really here, I find myself to be… reluctant? Nervous? Anxious? I'm not sure that I've ever felt like this before.

Nevertheless, I need you to go through with the plan as intended, despite any hesitation you or I may have. It is more important now than it ever has been before.

You've always been like a brother to me, and I regret having pulled you into this dangerous game we play. Once this is over, I don't want you to avenge me. I don't want you to go after Holmes, should he win, Watson, should I, or anyone else involved, but especially not Holmes. Continue with your life of crime if you wish, but don't do anything I would do. You had talent before you were a criminal, and you still do. Don't do anything stupid.

So this is goodbye, my friend. I wish you the best in your future conquests, and maybe I'll do well in mine. Maybe death will be kind to me. If not, at least you always were.

Yours regardless,

M


	2. Chapter 2

June 19, 1891

Moriarty,

You daft fool! You dimwitted twit, you asinine ignoramus! Even an imbecile with half a brain could tell the difference between a dead man and a live one, and that dunce Watson was an idiot to believe otherwise and rely on the testimony of an undeveloped biddy like he did. I know you live, Moriarty, and we both know Holmes does too.

For heaven's sake Moriarty, what did you think I'd do? Just pick up and leave without a thought? You took me in under your wing, and I've followed you every command as your loyal slave and catered to your beck and call ever since. Now you have the audacity to falsify your own death, not only to the world, but to me?

It's deplorable and offensive in every sense of the word.

I don't know when you'll get this letter, or if you will at all. If this does come into your possession before I have, know that I will not stop searching until I find you, so you might as well make it a good game.

God be with you, wherever you are,

Sebastian Moran


End file.
